gleeprojectfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tweets
Every single contestant from the show is on Twitter. Here are some of the Tweets posted by the contenders. The Tweets are written by either the contestant's owner, or Lead The Careers. Aaron Robbins Twitter name: @robinrocks! *''Im totally there!! Text me so I can get details ;) @gabrieltheacturr '' Arianna Putelengro Twitter name: @ariannaputelengro *''Woohoo! Just booked a cruise for Hawaii!! #Stoked!!'' *''Big announcements!!! New Single coming out soon! To celebrate I am hosting a BlogTV Session. #ComingSoon'' *'@gabrieltheacturr 'Omg I so want too!!! Text me details! *''#'Name2TVShowsYouCantLiveWithout '''Umm Parks and Rec, and duh... TGP!!! *''Got my stomach pierced at the mall! #IAmNowTheUltimateBellyDancer'' Chad Carter Twitter name: @carterwins! *''@lyndsaylove ', I really liked her attitude to apologize to '@singingsoonie.'' *''I'm really happy at the beginning of changing the behavior of @lyndsaylove. 'I knew she was a nice person, just needed to show it ;) *@ Gabrieltheacturr' , Yes Gabe , I'm coming man!! Text us the details!'' *''Tomorrow will be a fun day with a good friends @danadrama78 @gabrieltheacturr '' @hopejennings @lyndsaylove @ariannaputelengro @tomjenner'' , ' #Movies, #ALotOfIceCream and '''#Shopping. *''@lyndsaylove , I loved your album cover , Congrats !!! ;)'' Dana McCray '''Twitter name: @danadrama78 *''Headed to Lindsay-- or did I mean Lyndsay?! lol!'' *''Watching #Dance-ability. I guess some things never change--'@lyndsaylove' still won't do yoga with me. Everyone masstweet for her to start!'' *''Watching #Adaptability-- @tomjenner, I told you not to use your psychic powers on me!'' *''How sexy is @hopejennings 'in that bathing suit? Hopbriel shippers unite! *''Pic of the cutest b*tches in the world watching TGP! So lucky to have '''@lyndsaylove and Dansay 'in my life! *''Skyping with '''@carterwins! tonight while '@lyndsaylove '''figures out how to make a split-screen online blog for Wednesday-- everyone watch us at 8:00 ET! *@elliebrooksofficial I so want to be Episode 2! We'll talk more when I get back from Frisco this weekend? And yeah you look superhot!'' *''Jealous of '''@ariannaputelengro! She goes on a cruise, I go up to Fresno for a sheep/goat auction :P'' *''@lyndsaylove and @elliebrooksofficial, do not destroy the place while I'm gone! Everyone else, wish me luck with my exhibition ride at the Equidome!!!!'' Daniel Marmoran Twitter name: @DanielSings165!!! Ellie Brooks Twitter name: @elliebrooksofficial *''Watching #TheGleeProject with @ariannaputelengro over at her place. God the camera does add 10 pounds I look like a cow!'' *''@lyndsaylove if u won't do yoga with @danadrama78 I will!!!'' *''@lyndsaylove lol, i don't think anything can make you look fat girl, you're like a twig XD'' *''Anyone know a nice area in LA??? I think I may be moving there this Winter :)'' *''#AdviceByEllie 'is coming, prepare yourselves, P.S. I need a guest for the pilot, any of my fellow Glee Projectors interested??? *@lyndsaylove ' awesome, now we just need some advice to give...hmmmmm'' *''@lyndsaylove ' lol thanks! '@danadrama78 how bout Ep2 Dana?'' *''Um...we have a problem @lyndsaylove ', I live in Chicago and you live in LA, how are we gonna do '#AdviceByEllie together??? Would it be ok for me to stay with you and @danadrama78 until I get my LA apartment so we can film it together, and not have to wait a month?'' *''Guess what guys!!! Ellie's got a new look, check it out'' *''OMG that'll be so awesome!! and thx XD @lyndsaylove '' *''Hell yeah @gabrieltheacturr!! and sure @danadrama78 have fun :)'' *''OMG @lyndsaylove '' can't wait for '#Embers'!!! How bout genres or lead single? Wait...why am I tweeting you when we're sitting on the same couch together??? XD *''Got a nose piercing and tattoo with @lyndsaylove #GoodTimes'' Gabriel Arana Twitter name: @gabrieltheacturr *''Wow!! Adaptibility week was TOUGH!! I wish the best for @festaisthebesta he deserves to make it BIG!!!'' *''Hey Guys!!! @hopejennings and I are going to Disneyland Next Tuesday!!! U guys wanna come?? @lyndsaylove @danadrama78 @elliebrooksofficial @tomjenner @festaisthebesta @carterwins! @ariannaputelengro @singingsoonie @robinrocks! @DanielSings165!!! Seriously!! U guys gotta come!!'' Hope Jennings Twitter name: @hopejennings *''Watching the Walking Dead with @gabrieltheacturr. He's grabbed my arms in fear a couple of times!! XD'' *''Guys seriously come with us to DisneyLand!!! XD!!! @lyndsaylove @danadrama78 @elliebrooksofficial @tomjenner @festaisthebesta @carterwins! @ariannaputelengro @singingsoonie @robinrocks! @DanielSings165!!!'' Lee Soo-nie Twitter name: @singingsoonie * Thanks to '@lyndsaylove for make me enjoy She Will Be Loved '''#TheGleeProject.'' * @gabrieltheacturr''' Sure! I"m extremly excited!!!!'' * ''#ImABarbieGirl just released yesterday! :) And #KissMe single will released later. :)'' Lyndsay Willis Twitter name: @lyndsaylove *''I'd like to apologize for being such a b!tch to @singingsoonie ' on The Glee Project. That duet was actually very fun to perform. If it wasn't for Lee, I wouldn't have found the nice side of me later in the competition. Sorry. *''Eating chips and watching re-runs of The Glee Project with '''@danadrama78 over at her place. She has a really nice house!'' *@elliebrooksofficial Ha, do I look like a yoga person? And I agree - the camera makes me look huge!'' *@elliebrooksofficial '''Why, thanks! xD '' *''Me and '@danadrama78''' may be moving in together! Time for late night parties, getting p!ssed, having fun and playing pranks!'' *''@danadrama78 'I cannot believe you posted that photo xD! Aw, that dog is cute. Love you, Dana, see you tomorrow :) *@elliebrooksofficial '''Hell yeah, count me in! '' *@elliebrooksofficial 'Ha, that's your job! *@hopejennings '''Heheh! Gabriel's a wuss! If you want to watch scary shows with someone who likes them, call me! *''@elliebrooksofficial 'Yes, of course you can stay! I'm sure '@danadrama78 won't mind. P.S. You look f***ing hot with that new hair :)'' *''@gabrieltheacturr 'Hell yeah! I'm coming! Text us the details! *''Can't wait for the Disneyland trip! I'm currently recording half of my album - wish me luck! '''#EPComingSoon'' *''Here's my album cover! Who likes it?'' *''@elliebrooksofficial ' xD Yeah, why are you tweeting me? P.S. You're doing the washing up today - it's your pizza boxes that are all over the floor! Tom Jenner '''Twitter name: @tomjenner Tyler Festa Twitter name: @festaisthebesta Category:The Glee Project Category:Off-set